Curable polyurea compositions for coating and/or molding are well-known in the art. They provide a number of desirable characteristics such as hardness, low temperature curability, mar resistance and low cost.
The most commonly used curable polyureas are based on urea formaldehyde resin. Many such polyurea compositions have been found to be unsuitable for exterior coatings, exhibiting poor durability upon prolonged exterior exposure.
It has thus long been desired to produce a composition that exhibits many of the advantages of polyureas, while still providing adequate exterior durability.